supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rod12
Template Can you check the colours and let me know what you want changing (if anything). I've done character and that's it for now. - Doomlurker 23:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I've darkened it but I don't particularly want to make it much darker because you won't be able to read what it says. What do you think? - Doomlurker 23:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Once I'm done with the infoboxs I'll give the Kryptonian template another bash. Also, just a thought but maybe I should make a Superboy comic issue and series template, and one for Captain Atom on Blue Beetle, Swamp Thing on Shazam etc. Just so the colours represent the characters they're based one. What do you think? - Doomlurker 17:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ravagers Ravagers is all done. - Doomlurker 22:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Smallville Justice League I updated Aquaman and modified everything so there are no red links. - Doomlurker 22:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) It's how I've been doing it with the Young Justice characters so I thought I'd do it the same way with this. - Doomlurker 22:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I've modified the appearances again (I haven't had time to do Green Arrow (Justin Hartley) but basically episode names should be in "". The basic reason for this is because if you are talking about an episode in the article for instance the episode "Isis" you can then refer to the episode and people will know that you're talking about the episode, not the character. And because of this, to make articles consistent the appearance section should be the same. And as for the number system, the format you did it in made it look like Season Six episode 1 rather than what the actual episode number was so I suggest either putting the actual episode number or leaving them as bullet points. Just thought I'd explain myself. Oh well, talk to you later. - Doomlurker 08:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Superman trailer Did you see the new Superman trailer? If not, then here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ll39CAovGrg. Leader Vladimir (talk) 20:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Earth-1 Why did you delete the category for Earth-1 characters? The one thing characters from Superman: Earth One have in common is that they are Earth-1 Characters so surely they should have a category to group all the the Earth-1 Characters in one place...? - Doomlurker (talk) 12:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Superman page I'm planning to give a major overhaul to the Superman page, that is of course if you'll let me. By the way, how long do you plan to keep the Superman (Clark Kent) page. It's been outdated for months. Leader Vladimir (talk) 19:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The Superman page revamp My plans for the Superman page are to make it similar to DC Wiki's Superman page. I plan to divide the Superman into several sections, giving each a picture and basic information about every multiversal counterpart of Superman. Leader Vladimir (talk) 21:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Teen Titans Teen Titans 11 is very much a Wonder Girl issue. Any objections to me Justice Leaguing (same style as the Justice League Issues) it and putting it on the Wonder Woman wiki? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:51, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Covers There's some series missing #11 covers. I think they're Deathstroke, Grifter and Demon Knights. I might be wrong about Deathstroke but I'm pretty sure there were 3 missing them. I don't know why they were missed. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Good to know, only realised because I was adding issue 12 covers. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Internet We've got the internet up and running again. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Superman (Clark Kent) If you don't mind me asking, why did you block the Superman (Clark Kent) page again? I thought you didn't have problems with the page. Leader Vladimir (talk) 04:49, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Teen Titans I don't think I actually got a chance to update all the Justice League articles on the wikis but when I have time/if I remember I will take a look at the Teen Titans page for you. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Injustice Are you enjoying the premise of Injustice: Gods Among Us? I mean, did you like what the creators have planned for Superman? Leader Vladimir (talk) 01:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Director's cuts You've probably got that covered with a new section in Issues seems most logical. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) News Okay, I have news about the Superman franchise. Two, to be exact. Here they go: 1. On January 10, 2013, the 9th Circuit Court of Appeals ruled that a 2001 agreement that the Siegel family had reached with DC Comics was still legally binding, thus quashing the 2008 decision in favor of the Siegels. This effectively ensured DC Comics' sole copyright to Superman. Check it here. 2. In the new movie, Kryptonians are genetically engineered to be soldiers or scientist. However, Superman is unusual because he was born naturally. Therefore, he has the capacity to choose his own way of life. However, that kind of birth is illegal on Krypton. Check it here. Tell me what do you think. Leader Vladimir (talk) 05:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Injustice Well, I already played Injustice: Gods Among Us and completed both the story mode and Superman's classic mode. I'm very impressed by the game and I'm still playing it. What did you think? Leader Vladimir (talk) 03:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Teen Titans (Volume 4) I'm inclined to leave Ravagers as they are but Teen Titans already have issue articles on other wikis so that'll be simple to sort. I'll work on it soon. I finished the Blackest Night and Brightest Day stuff. I did see Iron Man 3 and liked it a lot, the twist didn't really bother me but I wasn't sure about how it ended. I also liked the look of the Thor trailer, as you say it looks more realistic/epic this time round. I'm hoping this weeks Doctor Who is good because I didn't like the last one. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The Blackest Night and Brightest Day project is done, yes. Not sure if there was anything else to cover there. I'm also practically done with Teen Titans although I might put one or two of the issues on The Flash after I've reread them. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I saw that too which is a shame because I really liked Threshold but oh well. And I agree with your thoughts on the Doctor Who episode. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I can't even remember how many empty slots they have. I do remember reading somewhere that "DC have plans for Shazam". I think an artist or writer said it. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Archived it, and I really do hope one of the new titles is Shazam. Would love Earth 3 too, I think I read somewhere something about "Asking too soon" about Earth 3 too. - Doomlurker (talk) 02:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I think it'd be a waste for Earth 3 to just be a one shot, but we'll have to wait and see. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I solved the Aquaman film page problem by locking it so that only admins can edit it. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I really liked the episode although a lot of the acting (from the kids and soldiers other than Tamzin Outhwaite) let the episode down in my opinion. It was still good though. There's lots of rumblings about a Flash and Wonder Woman film being in the works and a Booster Gold TV series. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Talks haven't died down, it now seems that based on the success of Man of Steel, Warner Bros. could very well make a Flash or Wonder Woman movie next or even their Justice League film. It was rumoured that they'd done some concept art for a Flash suit based on the likeness of Charlie Hunnam. And when asked about Wonder Woman people at DC entertainment have said "plans have been made". - Doomlurker (talk) 21:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Despero Is he on any of our wikis do you know? Trying to work out where to put this weeks Justice League. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I think I'll put it on Martian Manhunter but not bother with creating a main Justice League (Volume 2) article, I'll just link those to one of our other Wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :And yes I did see the new Man of Steel trailer and it looks amazing, definitely my most anticipated film. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) If you want to add the main page to the site and the covers for Issue 20 to all the sites that's fine by me. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I think Zod will take it easily. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC) There's a prequel comic to Man of Steel which focuses on Kara and mentions Thanagarians if you're interested. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Superman/Wonder Woman I'll probably read it but I don't really care about it, we should probably do the same as we're doing for Batman/Superman. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm seeing Man of Steel on Wednesday at 3pm GMT. I'm excited that it's the start of the DCCU. I haven't heard anything about Justice League 300. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Justice League 3000 looks pretty interesting but I'd still rather see a Shazam ongoing and Earth 3, here's hoping at least on of the slots gets filled. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Man of Steel I just finished watching Man of Steel and it's officially the best comic book movie I've ever seen! The action is cool, the story is meaningful and the actors are very convincing in their roles. Henry Cavill is officially Superman now. What did you think? Leader Vladimir (talk) 22:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I really, really enjoyed it. The performances were outstanding and I really enjoyed the action and story of the film. I also like how they set up Superman's no killing policy. Let's hope this film really is the start of a DC Cinematic Universe. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC)